battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Burst Cannon
The Burst Cannon is a Vehicle Specialization appearing in Battlefield 4 for Attack Boats, unlocked at 25,500 Attack Boat score. The Burst Cannon is the Primary Weapon Specialization for Attack Boats. It provides an excellent all-rounded weapon against both infantry and aircraft, increased accuracy and range effectiveness but with lesser effectiveness against heavy armor. Compared to the default 25mm Cannon and the heavier 30mm Cannon, the Burst Cannon provides the Attack Boat operator with more effective longer range attack means against both vehicles and infantry on both ground or sky. As its name suggests, the Burst cannon fires in bursts of 8 rounds from a standard magazine of 32 rounds, providing the Attack Boat operator 4 total bursts before a reload is required. It has both the highest fire rate and shell velocity than the default 25mm and heavier 30mm, but falls short of the 30mm's damage. The high rate of fire, accuracy, muzzle velocity and lack of bullet drop until at extreme ranges makes the Burst Cannon a popular choice in an anti-aircraft and anti-infantry role at further ranges. When equipped alongside Passive Radar missiles and Air Radar in the anti-aircraft role, the Attack Boat will become considerably just as dangerous as the Mobile Anti-Air. Operators must note that the higher fire rate will quickly expend both magazine and reserve ammunition, and care should be taken when firing to properly reserve ammunition. The Burst Cannon rounds also contain a light explosive charge, weaker than the 25 and 30mm but is nonetheless there. Because of this, great prejudice must be taken when operating in game modes such as Hardcore where friendly-fire is enabled by default. The Burst Cannon emits a unique firing signature which differs from the 30mm and 25mm cannon available for the same vehicle and thus, friendly or enemy troops will be able to identify what vehicle and what weapon equipped is within their proximity before visually seeing the vehicle itself. As with all ammunition and missiles, the ammunition of the Burst Cannon is neutralised by Active Protection Systems. The lack of damage against heavy ground vehicles such as Main Battle Tanks or other hostile Attack Boat will require heavier secondary weapons to make up for it. TV Missiles provide a similar long range albeit, more discrete secondary weapon option. If all 2 TV Missiles strike the target successfully against heavy ground vehicle such as Tanks or Boats, it shall deal in total approximately 70 damage, with a few follow up bursts from the cannon to guarantee target destruction. Laser Guided missiles also function similarly albeit require a physical lock. Unlike the TV Missile, the Laser Guided missiles can "trick" the enemy into prematurely deploying countermeasures, or able to accurately dispatch targets amongst high waves as in Paracel Storm. As with the TV Missiles, if both missiles hit the target, follow up bursts from the main cannon will ensure target destruction. Unguided Zuni Rockets is a more flexible secondary weapon option to accompany the Burst Cannon, as it also provides a close-range attack alternative in many situations such as defliation or destruction of cover and serving as a back-up weapon if the Burst Cannon is undergoing a reload phase or ammunition reserve is depleted. The operator of both Zuni Rockets and Burst Cannons however, will be left considerably vulnerable to heavy vehicles with more powerful long-range anti-vehicle weapons. In such cases, it is best to retreat or only Attack if the hostile vehicle is within optimum engagement range with both cannon and rockets. Damage statistics & effects The following is a list of effects and damage to specific vehicle types from an entire magazine expenditure (32 rounds) and single burst (8-rounds) from the Burst Cannon. Damage resulting from impacts at an angle other than 90 degrees are not listed due to slight variations of damage at different angles of degrees of shell impact with the exception of aircraft, as damage remains consistent at all angles. Damage results are gathered post-2015 Battlefield 4: Legacy Operations update and are subject to change without notice by game developers from time to time. Damage results are listed as "Damage per Magazine" (D.P.M) and "Damage per Burst" (D.P.B) Gallery Burst_Cannon_Fire_BF4.jpg|Firing Burst Cannon. Burst_Cannon_Loadout_BF4.jpg|Burst Cannon in the customization screen. ABCannon2.png|Engaging vehicles with Burst Cannon. Category:Specializations of Battlefield 4 Category:Autocannons